Wicked Miko
by MamaAngel
Summary: Full Summary inside:Dealing with her loved ones betrayal and well as a demon nature she never knew of Kagome spends months wandering Edo Japan alone helping travelers and making children laugh. One enemy showed her how far he strength had come a demon possessed by a comb becomes obsessed by her brilliant silver hair. I am still writing my other Inu story P.s Pairing unknown
1. Chapter 1

**Wicked Miko**

_Summary_

Her father's dying act was to seal her demon half, leaving her to look human until the age of maturity. The villagers knew of the indiscretion and do to her powers as a healer let Kagome"s mother to carry on in the village after seeing with great surprise that Kagome was 'human'. As a Miko Mama Higurashi trained Kagome in her holy powers by 13 with her natural talent she was at par with the great Lady Kikyou of 50 years before her. After helping her mother heal and fight off the many demons when at 14 her demon half is released the villagers turn on her. After months of brain washing Mama Higurashi let her husband the village headsmen banish her daughter. The first stone to chase her out thrown by her half brother.

Dealing with her loved ones betrayal and well as a demon nature she never knew of Kagome spends months wandering Edo Japan alone helping travelers and making children laugh. One enemy showed her how far he strength had come a demon possessed by a comb becomes obsessed by her brilliant silver hair. With her Kitsuen cunning and strength combined with her holy powers the Demon Yura had no chance as creepy as she was.

Now three months until her 15th birthday Kagome finds herself by a beautiful lagoon in a forest of great bounty. So tired of running she decided to rest and here begins the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kalisto "Don't hate me Mind, Body and Sprit readers. I own nothing"**_

_**If Kagome had been born only 36 years after Kikyou died and her mother had committed an unforgiveable. **_

**Wicked Miko**

_Scene One_

_**I don't own Inuyasha.**_

"ugg!" Hauling her bag onto the branch she was seated. She was tired for as many people that treated her well there were ten that did not. Staring in to the clear blue water Kagome smiled the koi were so pretty. Looking around she noted that the whole forest was quite pretty. "Maybe I shall stay here a while there are many things to eat and training would be simple here." Nodding she set out to find a tree with good borrow underneath.

Singing as she walked she heard the little fox again, he had been following her since she first entered the wood.

While walking the wood around the area of the lake Kagome found a suitable tree to set up as a safe place to sleep.

"You sing pretty like my mama!" A little boys giggle followed the comment Slowly crawling back into her skin Kagome sniffed and smiled it was the little fox.

"Well aren't you a charmer little kit. Is your Mama close? Are you safe?" She smiled hoping unlike the many children that found her his family had not been ripped apart.

"Hehe yep she is but we have watched you for days, practicing my stealth." He popped out to her left.

Turning slowly Kagome sat facing him her fire glowing on her left side some meat now cooked filling the air with a wonderful aroma. "Well they must be so proud." Her smile bright his bright joy filled face warming her heart.

"Mmhmm!" he beamed.

"What is your name little half demon?" A deep feminine voice called out of the trees.

Her smile fell children were one thing, adults very different. "I am called Kagome." Her voice harder then when talking to the little fox kit, he noticed the change and was confused but his mother understood and was not offended only saddened by the years in that voice of one so young.

"You were a bound one were you not," noting her confusion she elaborated, "Your 14 or 15 summers is all you have seen?"

Nodding Kagome replied, "Yes My father before death sealed my demon half until my 14th birthday nine months ago."

The mother fox poked her head out from behind the boy who nuzzled into her neck. "Aina is my name child, this is Shippo."

Bowing her head slightly Kagome's voice lost a bit of its edge, "Greetings Aina and little Shippo." She smiled at the kit.

Kagome's fox ears swivelled trying catch something her instincts were telling her something was going to jump her. Twitch, twitch, twitch jump! Leaping straight up and turning to face the ground a male fox demon looked up at her smiling. She growled, "Friend or foe male?"

He pouted profusely confusing Kagome's irritated state further, "Your training is sorely lacking half breed." Seeing the flash of incapacitating sorrow in her beautiful eyes broke his heart. "I am sorry for my rough words little mixed blood I have lived in solitude with my family for so long I am not purposely cruel. You are fast, but did you not play this game with your demon parent?"

Sighing forgiving but not trusting Shippo's father, "He passed on the day of my birth father fox, my demon half sealed."

"Akio, and I am sorry for that do you know his name?" His thoughts were on silver foxes, there were very few left, other demons were frightened by them.

"No." Her sorrow deepened her mama had been sworn not to tell her.

Cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy Akio pouted. "Well unfortunate as that is life goes on."

"You don't know your papa." Nuzzling his papa Shippo was sad for the pretty girl.

Looking at the fox kit a sad smile graced her lips, "No but that's ok because he knows me."

"Really?" Confused wonderment shone in his sweet green eyes.

"Really, really. He met me only once that's true, but he is with the Kami and such a strong silver fox as he sits and watches over me like a guardian. I feel his hand on my shoulder sometimes when I am really down." She was surprised by the comfort her story gave her.

"Cool... Can I have some?" Big eyes looked at the roasting meat.

Laughing, "Why I would love to share, with all of you." Kagome smiled and set about dividing the meat.

Sharing a meal was her sign of acceptance they all ate happily content in the silent meal.

_**Kalisto "I hate bad moods hope this is good."**_


End file.
